The invention is directed to improvements in electromagnetically actuated valves having a magnetic coil and an armature connected to a valve element guided by a diaphragm. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known in which the armature is positively connected to a guide diaphragm clamped to the housing on its outer circumference. However, this valve has the disadvantage that an additional work operation is required to connect the armature and the guide diaphragm, and as a consequence of this connection stresses are created in the guide diaphragm, causing the armature to incline at an angle relative to the core; the danger thus arises that the armature will not be attracted in a parallel direction. Furthermore, in order to be capable of generating the desired magnetic forces, the known embodiment of the magnetic element requires a relatively large space for its accommodation, and this hinders attempts to reduce the size of the valve as desired.